Bufanda
by Quiet Apathy
Summary: Apollo, Klavier y una bufanda. Shonen-ai y mucho fluff.   Porque se necesitan más fics de estos dos.


**Nota de la autora:** Este fic pertenece a la tabla simbólica de la comunidad de livejournal 30 vicios. El link al fic y la tabla podéis encontrarlo en mi blog (la dirección está en mi perfil).  
>Es mi primer fic de este fandom, así que si los personajes están fuera de carácter o encontráis algun problema con la historia, por favor, no dudéis en decirmelo :)<p>

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen, solo los utilizo porque me aburro y estos dos no tienen casi fandom en español 8D (y son muy cuquis -).**

* * *

><p>Las puertas del Starbucks se cerraron tras Apollo que, relamiéndose, sostenía su espeso chocolate con caramelo.<br>Esto era justo lo que necesitaba: una bebida dulce y caliente que le hiciese olvidar el frío de los últimos días de noviembre.

Dando pequeños sorbos empezó a caminar hacia su apartamento. Había sido un día duro y no hacía más que darle vueltas al caso del que se estaba ocupando. Sabía que algo se le estaba pasando por alto, pero no sabía _qué_.  
>Un largo suspiro hizo que se formase una nube de vaho mientras fruncía el ceño. Lo que más le molestaba era la arrogante sonrisa del fiscal Gavin.<br>Apretó ligeramente el vaso que sostenía entre sus manos. Dios, como le sacaba de quicio. Siempre sabía cómo ponerle en evidencia en los juicios con esa actitud prepotente y confiada tan propia de él.

Se detuvo en el paso de cebra mientras esperaba a que el semáforo dejase de estar en rojo y tiró el vaso de papel del chocolate que acababa de terminar en la papelera.  
>Ajustándose el cuello del abrigo cruzó al otro lado de la calle. Al estar bebiendo el chocolate no se había dado cuenta del frío que hacía. ¿Qué pasaría si cogía un catarro y no podía usar sus cuerdas de acero? La bufanda de la Princesa Rosa que Trucy le había ofrecido en la agencia ya no le parecía tan ridícula, y el trayecto hasta el metro se le estaba haciendo cada vez más largo.<p>

Fue entonces cuando lo vio: una moto negra y morada tan presuntuosa como su dueño.  
>Gracias a Dios, el fiscal no parecía estar a la vista. Aceleró el paso tratando de no encontrarse con él. Estaba seguro de que no dejaría sola mucho tiempo a su "pequeña".<p>

Qué pena que la suerte no estuviese de su parte.

-¿Señor Frente?

La voz del fiscal hizo que se le erizasen los pelos de la nuca. Lentamente, y con una sonrisa forzada, el abogado se giró hasta encarar a Klavier.

-¡Fiscal Gavin! ¿Qué hace por aquí?

El rubio le sonrió e, inclinándose, golpeó las mejillas de Apollo con suavidad.

-No es bueno sonreír cuando no lo siente realmente, Señor Frente.

Maldito. Creído. Pomposo. ¡Agh!  
>El rubor que teñía la cara del abogado no tenía nada que ver con el leve roce de los dedos del fiscal. Para nada. Era vergüenza. Vergüenza y rabia. Pero sobre todo vergüenza.<p>

Apollo dio un paso hacia atrás para librarse de la molesta cercanía del otro hombre, a la vez que fruncía el ceño y su sonrisa se perdía rápidamente.

-No necesito que me diga lo que tengo que hacer, Señor Gavin. Si me disculpa, creo que debería irme a mi casa o perderé el último metr-

-Justice.

La seriedad del tono de voz del fiscal hizo que Apollo dejase de hablar. Pequeñas nubes de vaho escapándose de su boca mientras le miraba con sorpresa.

-¿Te duele la garganta, verdad?

-¿Qué?

Klavier suspiró a la vez que se pasaba una mano por el pelo, irritado.

-Desde que hemos empezado a hablar has estado tocándote el cuello continuamente. ¿Ves? Ahora mismo lo estás haciendo.

El abogado bajó rápidamente la mano que frotaba con delicadeza su garganta. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-Puedo llevarte en moto a casa si quieres, Señor Frente.

El rubor que había invadido la cara de Apollo momentos antes volvió con mayor fuerza ante la sonrisa de suficiencia del fiscal.

-¡No necesito tus favores, Gavin! El metro no está tan lejos, y no quiero que me mates mientras conduces esa… cosa.-se dio la vuelta bruscamente y empezó a caminar rápidamente en dirección contraria a Klavier.

-¡Espera!

Algo cálido y esponjoso envolvió el cuello del abogado con delicadeza. Apollo finalmente se detuvo y se giró para mirar con los ojos muy abiertos al fiscal. La larga bufanda de lana morada que Klavier llevaba antes puesta estaba ahora enroscada en torno a su cuello.

-¿Qué…?

-Lo de la moto era una broma. Aunque el metro esté cerca, hace bastante frío.-la mirada de Klavier era cálida mientras observaba a Apollo sonrojarse de nuevo.-Mi cazadora tiene cuello alto y no creo que tarde mucho en llegar a mi casa gracias a mi pequeña.-el bufido del abogado hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchase.-Además, si pierdes la voz no podrás deleitarnos con tus "cuerdas de acero", ¿verdad?

-¡Oye! Yo no…

Pero Klavier ya había comenzado a andar hacia su moto.

-_Auf wiedersehen, _Señor Frente.

Apollo observó al fiscal arrancar su moto y avanzar hasta que su silueta se perdió entre el tráfico de la ciudad.

-Maldito pomposo engreído…

A pesar de todo, el abogado sonreía mientras acariciaba la suave tela de la bufanda y aspiraba el leve aroma de la colonia preferida de su dueño.

-Idiota.

Y se sonrojó.


End file.
